Courant Inconnu
by VeGa67
Summary: Les draps du lit défaits pendaient dans le vide et étaient chiffonnés par une nuit agitée. On pouvait y sentir la sueur, la fatigue et le goût des larmes imprégnait encore le pitoyable oreiller... [Yaoi]


Titre : Courant Inconnu

**Titre : **Courant Inconnu

**Résumé : **Les draps du lit défaits pendaient dans le vide et était chiffonnés par une nuit agitée. On pouvait y sentir la sueur, la fatigue et le goût des larmes imprégnait encore le pitoyable oreiller.

**Genre : **Romance/Spiritual

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire écrite tout autour.

**Musique : **ICO – You were there

**Note : **Ah, le retour à la publication de fanfictions après…après au moins deux ans ? Possible. Je m'en sens excitée et aussi inquiète. Voyons voir de quoi suis-je encore capable… Bonne lecture.

**Courant Inconnu**

Les rayons traversaient difficilement les lourds rideaux pour éclairer timidement la chambre. Quelques vêtements jonchaient le sol aux taches brunies et durcies par le temps. Les draps du lit défaits pendaient dans le vide et était chiffonnés par une nuit agitée. On pouvait y sentir la sueur, la fatigue et le goût des larmes imprégnait encore le pitoyable oreiller. Le papier-peint était délavé et à divers endroits, déchiré. Parfois, un courant inconnu soulevait la poussière, faisait frémir les rideaux et les draps et caressait tendrement les lambeaux de papier. Puis il filait hors de la chambre…

L'escalier était sombre, tout juste éclairée par une fenêtre mal lavée et dont le volet s'ouvrait avec un chuintement de bois sec se frottant. Le loquet n'était jamais fermé. Les escaliers grinçaient, couinaient de vieillesse et les craquelures zébraient le bois amoureusement. Aucun motif ou tableau ne décorait le mur d'un vieux gris et même les salissures ne s'y aventuraient pas. Le courant inconnu soufflait aussi ici. Il chantait des mots doux à la fenêtre et se glissait affectueusement contre le mur.

Le vieux bois chantonnait lors de ses caresses et s'embellissait sous les attentions. Et puis venait le plancher au gris plus clair, plus pâle. En face des marches se tenait une porte blanche au vernis étincelant. Les nombreuses fenêtres éclairaient sans difficulté les pièces et donnaient aux couleurs la chaleur qui leur manquait.

Le salon possédait un canapé défraîchi qui avait du connaître de meilleurs jours et ne semblait pourtant pas malheureux. Ses ressorts grinçaient lorsqu'on s'y asseyait et ses accoudoirs autrefois mous s'étaient aplatis. Il sentait bon l'Amour, ce vieux canapé. On l'avait parfumé de sourires et de rires, mais aussi d'intenses larmes et de sanglots meurtriers. Mais il sentait bon, ce vieux canapé, il sentait bon.

En face, un téléviseur trônait fièrement malgré la poussière qui souillait son écran. Un magnétoscope se cachait sous celui-ci, bien entretenu. Il guettait tout ce qui se passait en restant à l'abri du gros poste et gobait avidement toutes les vidéos qu'on lui insérait. La salle à manger reliait la cuisine et le salon d'un même parterre. Presque nue, elle ne comptait qu'une table ronde et six chaises de bois noir, tranchant avec le sol clair.

Une ampoule pendait bêtement du plafond, vacillant de temps à autre. Et là, lorsque le courant inconnu se glissait, il ramenait le bon senteur des pommes au four, du poulet doré qui avait longuement rôti et dont la chair était tendre et la peau croustillante. On pouvait même humer le bon vin qui coulait sensuellement dans les verres et titillait habilement les papilles. Et ici aussi exhalait l'Amour.

Puis la cuisine. Elle était simple, blanche de propreté et de lumière. Le four voulait se faire remarquer en arborant un noir soutenu, narguant tous ceux qui passaient de par son originalité. L'évier étincelait discrètement et le robinet se cachait contre le mur blanc. A côté reposaient quelques casseroles et autres vaisselles, se détendant de leur dur labeur et se faisant rafraîchir par les gouttes qui coulaient encore sur leur surface.

Mais une de leur compagne travaillait : la marmite contenait avec possessivité une soupe aux légumes moelleux et dont le parfum filait discrètement dans la pièce. Le couvercle cachait jalousement à la vue de tous une soupe appétissante aux couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes. Sur le plan de travail, un pain torsadé était encore habillé de son papier mais pointait le bout de son nez craintivement, comme attiré par la bonne odeur. La farine colorait encore sa croûte d'un fin duvet blanc comme pour le fondre correctement dans les tons qui habitaient cet endroit.

Mais le courant inconnu ne s'attardait que rarement ici. Il préférait se glisser par la porte entrebâillée qui menait…dehors.

Le vent marin frappait fort et sans pitié, écartant tous les intrus à son passage. Le ciel grisâtre possédait de sombres nuages annonciateurs d'une pluie prochaine et l'air était lourd, moite mais étonnamment vivifiant. L'herbe verdoyante s'étendait à perte de vue, laissant soudainement place à un océan d'un bleu limpide où venait s'écraser quelques raies de lumière qui avaient réussi à percer les nuages. Les vagues venaient s'écraser mollement contre la falaise, emportant toujours plus de choses qu'elles n'en laissaient.

« J'ai l'impression que c'était hier…

- On a tous cette impression, Rony !

- Oh la ferme ! Tu leur as encore apporté quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr ! T'sais bien qu'il adorait en manger, avec nous.

- J'pense qu'il appréciera de voir quelques lys. Mine de rien, à par la verdure bonne pour les vaches, il n'y a pas grand chose ici.

- Hm…

- Mais c'est cela qu'ils aimaient. Ce calme, cette liberté… »

Hermione Weasley, anciennement Granger, s'avança tout en caressant son ventre d'un air bienveillant. Elle était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Suivie de près par Ronald Weasley puis Seamus Finnigan ainsi que Dean Thomas tandis que Vincent Crabbe restait en retrait, Hermione s'arrêta devant la maisonnette.

« Les garçons, je vous présente Annia, ce sera votre première nièce. Kevin est très excité à cette idée, il n'arrêtait pas de me demander s'il pouvait toucher mon ventre.

- Eh, vieux, j'espère que tu ne te laisses pas faire par cette fouine, hein ? Montre-lui qui est-Aïe !

- Ronald Weasley, un peu de tenu !

- Rony-Rony, tu as entendu ta femme j'espère ! Il te faut être sage, sinon ce soir, il n'y aura pas de bisous !

- La ferme, Finnigan.

- Crabbe, même à cette distance je peux sentir ta pua-

- Chut ! »

Tous se turent promptement sous le regard noir de la jeune mère. Ajustant son pull, elle reprit d'une voix joyeuse quoique enrouée. « Ron et moi espérons que vous êtes toujours d'accord d'être leurs parrains » Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du roux. Les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Seamus et Dean s'avancèrent d'un même pas, triturant leurs doigts avant de poser finalement le paquet de dragées et le bouquet de lys sur l'herbe.

« Ne finis pas tout d'un coup, tu risques d'avoir mal au ventre !

- Bah, tant que ça te plaît, non ? Allez, faudra pas faire des manières juste parce que la foui-heu parce que Draco est là ! Goinfre-toi ! »

Tout le monde rit et Vincent se permit un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Pansy commence à se souvenir des choses correctement. Elle a même prononcé ton nom après être sortie de la douche ! Mon vieux, j'me demande ce que tu lui as fait, à cette pauvre fille. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir le souvenir qu'elle avait à cet instant ! » Il rit puis reprit d'un ton plus calme. « J'espère que Potter ne t'ennuie pas trop. Les Gryffondors, tous si mièvres lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour… »

Il se reçut une tape sur la tête qui lui tira un autre sourire. Le groupe passa plus d'une heure à bavarder sur tout et sur rien. Cela allait de leurs petites aventures au quotidien de la famille Weasley en passant par les mésaventures de Seamus concernant les histoires de cœur. Le monde sorcier se portait bien, tentait parfois encore d'avoir des nouvelles du Sauveur sans pour autant y parvenir.

Et lorsque fut venu le moment de se séparer, Hermione sortit de la poche de sa cape une feuille soigneusement pliée. Elle jeta un sort pour l'empêcher d'être trempée et la posa au sol, maintenue par un galet bien rond et lisse.

« C'est Kevin qui l'a dessiné. Il regardait une photo de vous deux. Si jamais la feuille s'envole, je compte sur vous pour la rattraper… »

Elle resta un instant à admirer les présents et poussa un soupire tremblotant. Chassant d'un geste agacée la larme qui coulait, elle suivit les hommes sans un regard en arrière et tenta de reprendre un sourire plus convaincant.

La pluie tomba avec frénésie. Elle écrasait l'herbe et fouettait les poutres brûlées sans discontinu, comme si elle tentait de laver quelque chose. Les cendres avaient depuis longtemps disparu, emportés au loin par le souffle du vent. Malgré le déchaînement des éléments, une plaquette continuait de subsister, fixée au bois cramé avec force.

« Bienvenue »

Hum… Je vois que les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne disparaissent pas malgré le temps. Qu'en pensez-vous donc ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Bien entendu que j'accepte tous les commentaires !

Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Note : He he ! Des idées quant à ce qu'il s'est passé? Peut-être ferai-je une Préquelle qui expliquerait ce qui c'est passé…


End file.
